<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>选择渴望症 by GeiTang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575238">选择渴望症</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang'>GeiTang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基是白狼，外表温柔内里淫荡的渣女（？只要几把不要爱<br/>奶狗格兰特：纯情小粉丝，喜欢女神很久了<br/>狮子史蒂夫：保镖情人，打算把巴基占为己有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>采访厅的空调好像没什么作用，闷热让巴基习惯性地嘟起嘴唇，这样看起来有几分委屈，拜这张脸所赐，主持人会原谅他的开小差，那位干练的女士只是得体一笑，将问题拉回正轨。</p><p>“您之前有预料到《美国队长》现在的热度吗？瞧瞧它多受欢迎。”</p><p>“当然，你也看到啦，我挺优秀的。”巴基调皮地歪着脑袋，似乎为了配合刚刚的自大，还特地慵懒地软在座椅上，嘴角的弧度非常迷人。</p><p>“这可不妙了，有人说巴基巴恩斯是位谦逊的前辈，总会照顾菜鸟新人，戏里戏外。”</p><p>巴基毫无包袱地大笑，女主持也忍俊不禁：“我大概能猜到是哪位菜鸟新人，不过他真的是菜鸟么？我曾经很爱霹雳火，但现在更爱美国队长。”</p><p>“真是抱歉。”影帝对着镜头，像是对画面外某个特定的人说话。</p><p>格兰特是那种典型的年轻Alpha，口无遮拦的毛病像极了他控制不住的信息素，《美国队长》里动作戏不少，紧绷的荷尔蒙让现场除了他之外的其他Omega被迫换班，巴基必须忍着生理上的燥热和他对戏，像拥抱这类身体接触都让他湿得不成样子。</p><p>巴基喜欢做爱，他不愿意让自己受欲求不满这种委屈，浪荡的Omega在遇到史蒂夫之前有不少不同类型的炮友，除了娜塔莎——也就是他的经纪人以外没人知道他私生活如此糜烂，巴基也不觉得自己有多过分，他只是偏爱性，在爱情绯闻方面可从没让公司操过心，更何况现在有了史蒂夫，连最后的瑕疵也不复存在。</p><p>不过对外巴基依然是受欢迎的影视明星，漂亮又温柔的美人，他出道早也拿过奖，这次电影是为了推新星格兰特，美国队长的中士是个杀青早的配角，他们青梅竹马，可惜战争无情。巴基与导演是故交了，加上对这个角色的欣赏，他几乎是一口应答下来。</p><p>于是出现了让他头疼的问题——格兰特。</p><p>巴基在不久前才补完了《神奇四侠》，霹雳火是调皮又花心的熊孩子，而格兰特本人却很容易害羞，他不止一次看到大男孩在接受赞美时发红的耳尖，不好意思地整理被面罩弄得乱糟糟的金发，像温柔又贴心的帅气金毛犬，他们饰演电影里最亲密无间的角色，戏外格兰特却只是腼腆地喊他前辈。</p><p>这样很好，巴基拍拍搭档的肩膀，他从不吝啬鼓励，更何况是格兰特这种优秀的年轻人呢。</p><p>“跑过来时注意弯腰，你前面还有段打戏，别忘了收好信息素。”巴基正在化妆，脸上的“伤口”还没完全定型，他只好平视前方，连笑容都带着几分小心，“你应该不想从实验台上抱着一滩水起来吧，我很重——”</p><p>事与愿违，或许是导演追求更真实的动作戏，格兰特刚跑进实验室他就被Alpha铺天盖地的信息素熏得站不起来，这混小子像一管注射进他身体的春药，真他妈要命！巴基只能强忍着双腿间黏糊的不适感，任由格兰特抱着他走出实验室，希望摄影师没有拍到他涣散的眼神，导演宣布今天的戏份结束他们可以回房间休息时格兰特却依旧踌躇在黑暗里不肯动。</p><p>只有巴基知道原因，年轻的Alpha硬了。</p><p>尺寸可观的性器在他大腿上蹭了蹭，等他回过头，格兰特立刻像打碎花瓶的狗狗，慌乱地低下头站到一边，暗处看不清他的脸，只是越发浓郁的信息素暴露了男孩的渴求。</p><p>“抱歉......”</p><p>巴基哭笑不得，可真是纯情的孩子：“回去洗个澡吧，明天见。”</p><p> </p><p>格兰特忘不了自己得知由巴基巴恩斯来饰演美国队长的助手时的心情，一瞬间的愣神和陡然加快的心跳仿佛将他拉回大学时代，那时巴恩斯已经是炙手可热的演员，能抱着奖杯露出娇纵甜蜜的笑容，而他不过是在宿舍观看偶像影片的表演系新生，甚至抢不到一张见面会的门票。</p><p>他的信息素不太听话，或者说他本身就是糟糕的管理者，运动后的气息足以诱导Omega发情，所以空闲时他更喜欢一个人待在画室，没有社交，没有恋爱。</p><p>“你是性冷淡吗？哥们，那可是安吉，你居然拒绝了？”室友一边痛心地大呼小叫一边比划着那位Omega曼妙的身材。</p><p>“我不是，我只是不喜欢她。”</p><p>“神父，她只是找你约炮又不是恋爱！”</p><p>或许是他保守了，又或许不是，格兰特梦到过巴基巴恩斯，他不清楚那人的信息素是什么味道，梦里嗅到的只有甜，像是萨拉在圣诞节给他买的拐杖糖，但巴基比任何糖果都要美好，格兰特低下头亲吻他的锁骨，这并不能让他满足，他像是饿了许久的幼崽一样叼咬住巴基的乳头吮吸，Omega温柔抚摸他的金发，包容他的得寸进尺。</p><p>手指被Omega湿软的甬道包裹着，硬得发疼的阴茎蹭着巴基的后背，这让他挺腰将乳肉更多的送进自己嘴里，格兰特欣赏他绯红的脸颊和黏腻的喘息，燥热的信息素恨不得将两人融化。</p><p>等格兰特醒来，宿舍一个人都没有，空气里腥咸的气息让他有些不适，好吧，不过是一个春梦，他还没有变态到对着列王传的剧照打飞机呢，即使在梦里他也没有操到巴基，他好像对兴头上的Omega说了什么，然后就结束了。</p><p>这是他们第一次电影合作，格兰特有了自己的片源后有了更多近距离接触巴基的机会，漫展、颁奖礼，台上台下的友好问候，插肩而过，格兰特为自己肮脏的梦境感到羞耻，可他控制不住想那人的身影，控制不住他出现在自己梦里，控制不住吻他，抚摸他，但没有做爱。</p><p>美国队长从九头蛇的实验基地救出好友的那场戏真切地让格兰特回忆起那个最初的梦境，不过这次他能紧紧地揽着男人的身体，巴基的演技无可挑剔，中士脸上的虚弱和迷茫淋漓尽致，他已经记住了Omega的气味，清甜的信息素努力抚慰着他的燥热，效果不佳，他又不是真的神父，他们抱在一起还指望他冷静？</p><p>巴基站不住的身体正好挡住他顶起的裤裆，导演喊卡后Omega露出俏皮的笑，在他耳边小声地揶揄：“看来上一场戏很激烈？”</p><p>上帝耶稣！感谢灯光师已经没那么敬业，黑暗里他可以理所当然地回应，对，打戏，你懂的，诸如此类。</p><p>“抱歉……”操，你他妈逊毙了，格兰特罗杰斯。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫不喜欢晚睡，他的生活作息一向规律，健身洗澡下午茶都有自己的规定时间，除非巴基需要他这个按摩棒情人。</p><p>“甜心，你把我的抑制剂放哪儿了？”巴基的声音带着急促的喘息，史蒂夫都能想像出他浑身湿漉漉的模样。</p><p>“旅行箱夹层的第二格。”他漫不经心地回答，“那是你自己收拾的，巴恩斯先生。”</p><p>“嗯......”</p><p>他们都没有挂断电话，静静地听着对方的呼吸，一个平稳，一个狼狈。</p><p>史蒂夫放下手里的书，指尖敲打着手机背面，这是他烦躁时的小习惯，总得制造点声音。巴基的发情期还有十天左右才会来，有Alpha诱导他发情了，不管有意还是无意，如果他在一定不会让这种事发生。</p><p>似乎预见到他的反应，电话那边换上了软和的嗓音，完完全全地撒娇：“史蒂夫……”</p><p>“我在听。”</p><p>“我想要你操我。”</p><p>巴基拍戏从来不带他去片场，他是敬业的好演员，工作时间向来不肯消耗自己的状态，每次史蒂夫跟他提这件事Omega都会搂着他的脖子献上一个抱歉的吻：“如果你也在，我只想骑在你的老二上，哪来的心思拍戏？”</p><p>他恨不得现在就能操他那张花言巧语的嘴，内裤下的巨物也隐隐抬头，这时的巴基会非常听话，热情主动的Omega会更加依赖他，史蒂夫轻笑一声，现在他穿着居家服躺在巴基的床上，熟悉的味道就好像他还在身边一样。</p><p>“好吧。”手指敲击手机外壳的杂音消失了，史蒂夫下床的声音不小，确保巴基能听到，他给自己倒了一杯白葡萄酒，“我允许你摸摸自己的奶子，只有那儿。”</p><p>Omega的胸脯并不像乳房那样软，作为演员健身必不可少，但史蒂夫更喜欢叫那处奶子，在乳交时把那两块肉揉得通红，拧住他胸前硬挺的肉粒带来高潮。电话另一边是委屈的呻吟，欲望浪潮几乎将湿透的Omega溺毙，史蒂夫从不是温柔的情人，他在施加惩罚。</p><p>“你哪张嘴更贪吃？巴基？”男人咽下一口酒，继续命令道，“把摄像头打开。”</p><p>等巴基吃力的将摄像头对准自己的穴口，翕合的小洞泛着水光，暖液滴在酒店的床单上，他一定像美丽淫荡的母兽一样爬跪着，乞求被Alpha的鸡巴贯穿，纯粹的荡妇模样。</p><p>“这里——史蒂夫，我他妈都湿透了！”在性爱方面娇惯的Omega委屈得不行，伸手扒开肉穴口，史蒂夫甚至能看到内里嫣红的嫩肉，“求你，史蒂夫，亲爱的，这里像失禁了一样——”</p><p>“当然不是，宝贝，这像我尿在你的骚穴里，你那么淫荡，什么时候都不愿意离开男人的鸡巴，不是吗？”史蒂夫满意他的乖巧，终于给了下一个指令，“手指探进去，啧，别那么急，巴克。”</p><p>巴基已经不会听他的话了，闹脾气似的对着屏幕自慰，手指插进肉穴里发出噗呲噗呲的水声，妈的，史蒂夫阴暗地想，是否应该给用带毛绒尾巴的肛塞堵住Omega的骚洞，他很诱人，而且不会只吸引他，巴基高潮时缩成一团，精液和淫水混在他的大腿根上，像刚刚经历粗暴的性事，史蒂夫还硬着，他得去洗个冷水澡。</p><p>“唔——我打扰你休息了吗？”</p><p>巴基总知道如何让他消气，史蒂夫无奈地微笑：“没有，不过你该休息了，晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>他没有尽兴，可史蒂夫已经挂断了电话，巴基抽出自己的手指，这怎么跟史蒂夫的老二比？他有些不满抑制剂的无用功，却又累得站不起来。</p><p>晚上十点，巴基才磨磨蹭蹭地洗完澡，电话性爱后他整个人都懒洋洋的，浴袍随意的敞开着，Omega白皙迷人的皮肤暴露在空气里，他还能嗅到那些属于自己的淫靡气息，想着史蒂夫的脸和信息素，还在充血的穴口又有了些许湿意。</p><p>如果不是突然的敲门声，巴基本来打算在自慰一次，都怪史蒂夫没有满足他！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>奶狗不仅上位失败还被打成营业，惨</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初吻？</p><p>巴基很少有这种负罪感，格兰特只是好心来问自己要不要去吃宵夜，酒店餐厅有他喜欢的苹果派，而他做了什么——被信息素冲昏头脑，压着男孩夺走了他的初吻，那本该拥有属于年轻人的浪漫。</p><p>太糟糕了，不管是他的行为还是格兰特的吻技，这男孩连换气都不会！</p><p>“抱歉，我提前进入发情期了......”他们的信息素像两块巨大的磁石，巴基不得不滚到床的另一边，他可没有撑起来的力气，“我闻到你的信息素之后有些——失控，抱歉。”</p><p>这算性骚扰了吧，巴基有些不安地舔嘴唇，放在平时他倒不会那么在意，一个意外，一个玩笑，可发情期让他变得不那么冷静，连身体都开始不自觉地蜷缩，他实在不想看到格兰特谴责的眼神，好吧，巴基不是没有过这个年龄的炮友，但格兰特并不是他�的兴趣猎物。</p><p>格兰特看起来像刚下球场的孩子，从脖子一路红到脸，他慢慢俯下身贴住Omega的唇，轻轻碰一下就移开了，这下倒让巴基了然，他看着男孩强作镇定的模样，猜测如果不是手需要撑住身体，大概已经捂住脸了吧。</p><p>“是最后那场戏害的，对吗？”格兰特盯着他的眼睛，语气诚恳，却藏不住颤音，“我会负责的，我能帮你……”</p><p>巴基打断他：“你想操我么？”</p><p>或许是没想到他如此直白，格兰特愣了愣，巴基趁机伸手揽住他的脖将两人距离拉近，男孩的唇离他的不过两公分，“虽然我没有这个打算，但你也很可爱。”</p><p>格兰特再怎么没有恋爱经验也不会在巴基含住他的鸡巴时去想苹果派，Omega棕黑色的发丝贴在脸上，眼睛里带着欲望的水汽，永远上翘的嘴唇被磨得越发嫣红，他真漂亮，格兰特不意外地想起自己这些年的春梦对象，比梦里还要温柔漂亮，他轻轻按住巴基颈后的腺体，手法生疏地揉着，起初巴基只是含着柱身的一半，此时却心甘情愿地让男孩操进去他的喉咙，他擅长这个，手掌拖住两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋把玩。</p><p>“巴基......”格兰特声音哑下来，有些不自在地想后退，巴基由着他，吐出嘴里的肉棒又嘬了一口湿湿粘粘的龟头，像是奖励。</p><p>Omega似乎更偏爱骑乘的体位，格兰特感觉到柔软的私处蹭在自己腹肌上，昂扬的巨物在巴基臀缝间跳动两下，他咽了咽口水，有些尴尬自己的青涩，巴基的吻落在他的锁骨上，清甜味窜入鼻间，与Alpha信息素不甘示弱地融合。</p><p>气氛刚好，是巴基喜欢的节奏，如果非要说有什么小插曲，大概就是格兰特不开窍的性欲。</p><p>“等等，巴基！”男孩将他按回腹肌上，“我们、我们还没有恋爱。”</p><p>十分钟后巴基从浴室出来，格兰特还坐在床边等他，看得出来很努力地收敛信息素，可巴基依然觉得肉穴湿润不少，但他只是对慌乱的Alpha挥挥手：“回去休息吧。”</p><p>他气得要命，一句多余的话都不愿意说。</p><p>“巴基，你别生气。”格兰特倒是迅速搂住他，顺手拿走了桌上的抑制剂，“我错了，我不是那个意思，我很想......”</p><p>巴基只想让这臭小子赶紧滚蛋，又尴尬地发现自己并不能挣脱，格兰特趁机将他压在一旁的椅榻上，嘴里念叨着道歉，有几分撒娇示好的意味，看着心心念念的Omega并不搭理他又着急地亲亲他的腺体，他果然很像哼哼唧唧地金毛宝宝。</p><p>纯情的小朋友想要一个补救的机会，掀开睡袍的边摆，巴基不说话也不阻止他，格兰特想给他口活，像他之前做过的前戏那样，只不过是吻住还在吐水的肉穴，巴基不自觉地瑟缩，格兰特却按住他的腰拖下，手指揉着腰线，挑逗至极。</p><p>“嗯......”</p><p>没有比Omega的呻吟更有效的催情药了，格兰特的舌头舔舐着花苞，连高挺的鼻尖都沾上了淫液，舌头搅弄出啧啧水声，偏偏他还那么认真，似乎真的只为解决问题，此时的巴基宛如淫荡的熟妇，敞开大腿诱惑Alpha的探寻，酥麻的快感让他蜷起脚趾却也不满足，他抬手勾起起格兰特的下巴，将乳肉凑到他嘴边，男孩心领神会地咬住那处嫣红，手指依旧照顾着饥渴的骚洞。</p><p>“啊！别——”吞吐异物的穴忽然颤抖着喷出一股暖夜，格兰特按住巴基痉挛的小腿架在自己肩膀上，“我找对位置了是吗？”年轻的Alpha按住他的敏感点，捻住那一小块嫩肉，丝毫不顾及他刚刚高潮的身体。</p><p>巴基真想用抱枕拍烂他表情真诚的脸蛋。</p><p>乳头被吸得肿大发疼男孩也不愿松口，嘴唇离开乳晕时发出啵的声音，格兰特近乎痴迷地吮吸乳房，恨不得能榨出些奶水，看起来并不像乖孩子。</p><p>最终还是格兰特把浑身无力的Omega抱回床上，巴基被发情期折磨得难受，男孩细心地给他擦干净身上的精液痕迹才去洗澡，是个温柔的孩子，可惜经过今天自己应该没有再和他上床的意愿了，不知过了多久，巴基感觉有什么东西钻进他怀里，格兰特的脑袋埋在他的胸口，小心翼翼地争取，“巴基，今晚我能不回去吗？”</p><p>“好......”巴基困得睁不开眼，本能地抱紧Alpha，自然也看不见那双蓝眼睛满是期待的光。</p><p> </p><p>“出演这部电影很愉快吧，和你搭戏的演员都很辣。”</p><p>“当然，巴基很辣。”</p><p>“......哇哦！”</p><p>巴基无奈地扶额，格兰特一脸“我说错什么了吗”的表情，即使主持人已经很努力地拉回话题，男孩也契而不舍地夸他，无论是否公式化，至少那张脸看起来诚意满满，这次采访他们并没有在一起，也是播出后巴基才知晓这些，他已经预料到会发生什么了。</p><p>【有人觉得中士和队长非常配吗！】<br/>【中士看队长的眼神太有情况了】<br/>【不觉得，我觉得中士和我比较配哈哈哈】<br/>【谢谢前面，正好美国队长是我的梦情人】</p><p>这些还是电影宣传期开始前的评论，中士作为美国队长多年的好友，他们之间的默契与信任还是吸到了不少CP粉，只不过在队长个人的大感情线前显得有些透明，可格兰特的采访让他本人都搭了进去。</p><p>【Stucky太甜了！巴基什么时候能回应一下啊！】<br/>【前面的不会磕，要是没事才不会遮遮掩掩】<br/>【同意，他们上床也不会给你直播的】<br/>【有画面了！】</p><p>真是直白，不过效果很好，这让巴基开始重新审视格兰特了，他才是聪明人，知道观众想要什么，他们之间的化学反应并不浓烈，可现在不一样，如果一个Alpha觉得眼前的Omega很辣足以说明自己是被吸引的，或许那天晚上，不，从那场戏开始就是一个计划呢？美国队长属于大IP的制作，影响力自然也不用说。</p><p>巴基并不觉得生气，心里反而更多欣赏，他喜欢聪明人，毕竟好莱坞不需要太多纯情的傻孩子。</p><p>回应当然要给，他可不觉得自己在这方面会比格兰特差。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>保镖史蒂夫的场合，酒瓶play，吃醋产物，就快修罗场了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫的生活规律又简单，巴基大部分时间都在忙，这一年他们总是很难见到彼此。</p><p>这当然没什么，史蒂夫最后挑了几盒水果罐头放进购物篮，他们可不是什么见不到面会天天思念对方的热恋情侣，史蒂夫表情淡漠，但棒球帽下英俊成熟的脸庞依旧吸引人，粗犷的大胡子又与他那样契合，喜欢这一类型的Omega不乏大胆热情的美人，他们主动向眼前极有安全感的Alpha抛出求欢暗示却得不到任何回应，甚至嗅不到他的信息素，越近越淡。</p><p>如果巴基在这儿，他一定知道史蒂夫的忍耐已经到了极限。</p><p>离开狭隘空间并不能减轻他的生理负担，史蒂夫攥紧手里的塑料袋，在报亭买了一份娱乐新闻报纸，他能找到打发时间的方法太少，以前或许会打开电视看看巴基参加各种活动的直播，但现在只会让他更心神不宁。</p><p>“关于中士的塑造不太容易，他得有自己的性格，但主心骨还是美国队长。”巴基想了想，似乎回味地舔舔嘴唇，“毕竟美国队长那么耀眼。”</p><p>记者似乎发现了能挖掘更深的话题：“格兰特罗杰斯和美国队长谁更耀眼一点？”</p><p>“中士的眼里当然只有他的布鲁克林男孩，但是——”</p><p>巴基深谙此道，性感的嗓音拖长音符，却不再继续回答问题了，助理叫他去合影，格兰特很自然地揽过巴基的腰，亲密无间的样子仿佛他们才是那对不可分割的青梅竹马。</p><p>烦躁的情绪持续蔓延，史蒂夫关了电视，他并不关注娱乐圈，起码这一年是没有的，巴基巴恩斯雇佣他后他就不用再去了解其他的潜在客户，作为保镖，保姆，床伴，而那小子是从哪来的？史蒂夫像是被冒犯的雄狮，随时准备将入侵的毛头小子撕成碎片。</p><p>敲门声响起时史蒂夫才回过神，手里是报纸更是被揉一团，他起身，将纸团扔进垃圾桶，开门的瞬间便被扑进怀里的人堵住嘴唇，轻巧的行李箱被惯性带进客厅，史蒂夫庆幸自己的理智足够支撑他用脚跟带上大门，巴基熟练地舔舐过他口腔的每一寸，两人舌尖相缠，来不及吞咽的口水打湿了他的胡子，怀里的男人并不满足，原本搂着他的手也伸进居家服感受那具充满力量的身体。</p><p>“你穿太多了，亲爱的。”巴基暂时离开他的嘴唇，两人之间拉开一道银丝，手指挑逗地划过他的腹肌，“现在很冷吗？明明这么热——”</p><p>“欢迎回来。”史蒂夫很会控制情绪，不过压抑许久的信息素可不会骗人，他挣开巴基的手，不去看那双带着迷茫的绿眼睛，“去休息一下吧，我还没有做晚饭。”</p><p>“休息？”</p><p>史蒂夫点点头，自顾自地走进厨房，套上围裙后巴基又凑到他身后搂住腰轻轻蹭着Alpha腺体，嘟哝着可以出去吃饭。</p><p>他当然知道Omega现在需要什么，只不过他更希望能惩罚一下这花心的小混蛋。</p><p>“史蒂夫？”</p><p>“我在听。”他敷衍地回应着，撕开意大利面的包装袋。</p><p>“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫——”巴基很会撒娇，也不羞于此，他窜到男人的胸前，讨好地亲吻Alpha的锁骨，史蒂夫似乎有所动容，揉了揉他的棕发，这能让巴基高兴不已。</p><p>他果然是最“卑微”的金主了。</p><p>“你想要我的，怎么闹脾气了？”</p><p>他伸手解开史蒂夫的裤链，Alpha放在他后脑勺上的手一顿，巴基开心地吻了吻他的嘴角，像第一位走出密室的胜利者，他毫不介意地跪在地上含住逐渐涨大的肉棒。</p><p>明明他的手没有施加任何压力，巴基却极力地想吞下全部，他做不到但喜欢挑战，史蒂夫几乎为这样淫乱调皮的荡妇倾倒。</p><p>肉棒操进狭窄的喉咙，史蒂夫干脆放下手里的晚饭，关火，一心一意地享受巴基的服务，他强迫Omega抬头，欣赏泪汪汪的漂亮眼睛里自己的影像，仿佛只有这样他才能心安，巴基的过去有多糜烂疯狂他都不在意，只不过现在，没人能抢走他的婊子。</p><p>史蒂夫温柔地抹去泪珠，他一点都不担心会操坏巴基，他不知道多喜欢，是不是？史蒂夫伸手拍拍他的脸，Omega立刻弯着眉眼向他释放欢爱信息素。</p><p>“够了。”巴基听话地吐出来，有些不舍地舔过正在冒水的马眼，又怕史蒂夫生气，只是这样的动作都轻巧至极，史蒂夫握着自己的老二狠狠撸动几下，巴基脸上一热，精液从眼睑处下滑，有些溅到了唇上，他一勾舌头就全部吃了下去。</p><p>“喜欢餐前点吗？你看起来很饿。”</p><p>巴基怪嗔道：“这可是我自己的努力成果。”</p><p>那可真是饿坏了，史蒂夫把他压在厨台上，他算是知道为什么巴基偏爱这种廉价衬衫，手臂稍一用力就被撕得不成样子，Omega的乳尖挤压着冰冷的大理石板，渴望的痒从那处蔓延全身，史蒂夫咬了一口他诱人的腺体，那里释放的信息素快把他逼疯了，他晨跑时路过甜品店，最早出炉的那批面包都比不上的香甜。</p><p>格兰特闻过吗？</p><p>突然生气的Alpha不再愿意同他有什么氤氲的前戏，硬挺的肉棒直挺挺地捅进肉穴，巴基被这突然的入侵逼出了呻吟，他这才想起来史蒂夫没有带安全套，但管他呢，史蒂夫作为他最长久的情人诸多特权里不差这一条，巴基只觉得刺激，今天的男人分外粗暴，他的双手被钳在身后，另一只掐住了脖子，当然不会让他真的窒息，只是固定了他湿漉漉的身体。</p><p>他好像被惩罚了，巴基被身后传来的Alpha信息素熏得站不住脚，史蒂夫却强迫他抬起上身，把肉棒送进更深处，被紧致的甬道吸得舒服极了，他动情地覆上Omega的腺体，舌尖的舔弄更让人难以把持。</p><p>“啊，好棒——啊！天哪，史蒂夫，你简直......你要，嗯，标记我？”</p><p>“只要我想。”男人不愿意与他多说，巴基也懒得多问，本就是玩笑话。</p><p>似乎玩腻了同一个姿势，巴基不依不饶地要去酒柜，一定要喝到Pomerol，史蒂夫掐住他的臀肉挺动，轻笑一声：“我现在可出不来，你的屄紧得要命，啧，该死——为什么你流这么多水还这么紧？巴恩斯先生？”</p><p>“因为你是看见Alpha鸡巴就把持不住的婊子。”这话史蒂夫在电话里也说过，只不过现在男人咬着他的耳廓，闷笑声一直震到他的胸腔，“不然你也不会回家就跪下来吃我的鸡巴，比妓女更下贱，”他顿了顿，眼里闪着愉悦的光，“但我很喜欢。”</p><p>史蒂夫在羞辱他吗？不，巴基永远不会这样想。</p><p>Omega无法转身，只能用侧脸蹭蹭史蒂夫的脖颈，撒着娇：“抱我啊。”</p><p>被抱起的那一刻巴基就想尖叫了，史蒂夫的大家伙劈开壁肉撞上了他的生殖腔入口，小腹的酸胀与此刻的快感相比被淹没得彻底，他兴奋地吻住情人的唇，在走到酒柜的这段路两人不知撞了多少次桌椅，史蒂夫护着他的腰，没有一丝痛感，直到男人把他按在酒柜的一边门上狠狠咬了几口才哼哼唧唧地喊疼。</p><p>他被钉在自己老二上，史蒂夫满意地调整角度，每一下都操在巴基的敏感点上，淫液流得满地都是，巴基的呻吟都变了调，捧起乳肉送到史蒂夫嘴边：“帮我——史蒂夫，求你。”</p><p>“很痒？”史蒂夫咬住左乳的挺立，用力吮吸起来，“真的很痒么？巴恩斯先生？我好像没有吃到奶水。”</p><p>巴基并不因为他的话脸红，正被吸得舒服呢，注意不到史蒂夫的动作，Alpha单手打开柜门，咬开Pomerol的酒塞吐到一边，巴基正为这一系列性感到不行的动作痴迷，冰冷的红色液体就浇在他被嘬到红肿的乳肉上，肉粒上火辣的刺痛感在被史蒂夫的嘴包裹住的瞬间消磨殆尽，男人身下动作不停，酒液也滑到了他们的交合处，史蒂夫的抽插让穴口泛起粉色的泡沫。</p><p>“还有一半，那个酒塞可找不到了。”必须喝完的意思，巴基噗呲一声笑出来，他那么喜欢跟史蒂夫反着来，“但是我不想喝了，我想浪费啊。”</p><p>他喜欢史蒂夫让着他，可今天好像没那么好过关，男人用同样的姿势将他压在酒柜前面的吧台上，甚至抽出了已经昂扬的肉棒，巴基不满地摇了摇屁股，他真的很像发情期的母兽，不知廉耻又不知餍足，但谁他妈管那么多！</p><p>“别太过分，巴基。”史蒂夫今天第一次叫他的名，但巴基却感觉到了凉意，“既然上面的嘴不想喝就用下面的嘴喝完吧。”</p><p>酒瓶的细口捅进穴内时巴基慌张地扭动两下试图挣脱，那玩意自然没有史蒂夫的一半，但让这陌生的异物来操他还是让人发怵，小半瓶红酒均数灌进了他的身体，巴基难受地瘫在桌子上，可怜的表情并没有求得怜悯，只能任凭酒液在肚子里滚动，刺痛感更让他渴望性爱。</p><p>“好胀，史蒂夫，我错了，唔，不要......啊啊啊！”</p><p>史蒂夫抽出酒瓶，肉棒猛地操进满是红酒的甬道，巴基难受得想打滚，小腹甚至被顶的突起。更大概是被红酒灌的，史蒂夫伸手拖住他的肚子，每捏一下红酒就会晃荡一次</p><p>“好胀，好痛，史蒂夫，史蒂夫，不要，呃啊！”巴基只觉得自己被操得快要失去意识，“好胀，好满，呜，不要酒......”</p><p>“那要什么？”</p><p>“要精液，要史蒂夫的精液！”巴基的眼泪砸在史蒂夫的手臂上，抽抽噎噎得可怜极了。</p><p>“这么多？这么多精液会怀上宝宝的，巴基愿意吗......”</p><p>在这之后他真的被史蒂夫操晕过去，理所当然地逃避了这个问题。</p><p>再醒来大概是凌晨，他饿得不行，只能挣扎着睁开眼，一片漆黑。身上只剩淡淡的酒香与沐浴露的气味混合，干爽也不难闻，巴基忍着身上的疼痛翻身，史蒂夫还在睡梦中，下意识地搂住他，原本对着腺体的唇在经过怀里的小坏蛋调整位置后贴在Omega的额头上，好像也没那么饿了，巴基心安理得地缩紧史蒂夫怀里，笑得像只偷腥的猫咪。</p><p>第二天早上史蒂夫对着狼吞虎咽的巴基实在无奈，赶紧给他多添一杯橙汁怕他噎住，“你可以慢一点吃......”</p><p>“再给我涂片面包嘛，用橘子酱。”</p><p>史蒂夫只能照做，他突然意识到巴基才二十九岁，而他都三十七了，这么大的年龄差让他在除做爱以外的任何时间都把他当成一个没有成熟的孩子，实在滑稽。</p><p>男人自嘲地笑笑，巴基吃完后就跑去书房，他很喜欢看书，也只有那时是安静沉毅的，史蒂夫起身收拾餐盘，被遗落在桌上的手机突然跳出一条信息：很期待后天的见面[爱心]</p><p>是格兰特，史蒂夫的眼神冷了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴基只在家待两天就要开始专心跑宣传了，他一向喜欢宣传期，史蒂夫会一直陪着他，帮忙解决需求，Omega哼着歌黏在正在整理行李的男人后背上，啾啾地咬他耳垂。</p><p>事实上史蒂夫并不会带太多东西出门，巴基拨了一下简单的衣物——安全套和抑制剂。</p><p>在史蒂夫面前长不大的人儿欢呼一声：“你真好宝贝，永远想着我！”</p><p>这次他们会在罗马的宣传漫展待两天，史蒂夫的房间就安排在巴基的隔壁，他自费的，当然了，他还是更希望史蒂夫能睡在他的床上，男人半跪在地上替他整理行李箱时实在魅力十足，巴基伸出舌尖舔了舔Alpha的腺体，原本环住腰的手也愈发向下摸索。</p><p>腺体被软软地嘬了一口后史蒂夫便没了整理衣物的专注，转身抱起惹火的小混蛋扔在沙发上，巴基丝毫没有被吓到，反而笑嘻嘻地变本加厉，揽住他的脖子激吻，他已经把情人的扣子解开大半，壮硕有力的胸肌手感绝佳，巴基觉得自己湿得不行，私处蹭过男人的膝盖，舒服得他整个人都颤栗起来。</p><p>所以他才会在手机铃想起时直接骂出脏话，史蒂夫的脸色也不好看，在看到来电姓名时又黑了几分——格兰特。</p><p>真要命，巴基为什么不叫他罗杰斯，他们很熟吗？史蒂夫起身坐到一边，冷着脸拉过巴基的手替他撸动欲望，巴基倒是大方冷静地安抚手里的巨物，他从不在性事上害羞。</p><p>“嗨，小朋友，呃——”史蒂夫突然压倒他，脸上倒是浮上了微笑，动作依然下流。</p><p>他不喜欢巴基用那么亲昵黏糊的昵称称呼格兰特罗杰斯，暂时的同事而已。</p><p>“你已经到了？很积极嘛。”</p><p>“我也不是一直这样，偷懒一般都让人心情愉悦。”电话那边的声音透着一股兴奋，巴基有一瞬间觉得格兰特像被养熟的幼狮，“但是我期待这次工作，巴基，我们能快点见面吗？”</p><p>男孩还不太好意思叫他的名字，两个音节轻轻地吐出来，生怕不妥。</p><p>“当然——我已经在整理衣服了，下午出发。”</p><p>“好！那晚上……”</p><p>史蒂夫过激的举动吓到了他，手机黑屏后被遗弃在地板上，Alpha已经压着他一动不动，巴基有些不明所以地咽了咽口水，试探性地抬手抚摸情人的脸，史蒂夫像往常一样吻着他的掌心，巴基才松了口气，欢爱被打断谁都不会高兴的。</p><p>“你和格兰特罗杰斯很熟吗？”</p><p>“还可以。”巴基把自己的衣服也塞进史蒂夫的行李箱，漫不经心地回答，“那男孩不太能管住自己的信息素，我印象深刻。”</p><p>“所以是他诱导你发情的？”</p><p>巴基放内裤的手一顿，逃不过，史蒂夫一定会问这件事，而坚持不带保镖去片场的不就是他本人么？他飞快地扑进男人怀里，讨好地蹭来蹭去，撅起嘴唇要亲吻。</p><p>可惜史蒂夫完全摸透了他撒娇的方式，眼底冷漠的警告让巴基悄悄皱起鼻子，可怜兮兮地道歉。</p><p>“这是意料之外的事，我保证。”</p><p>“是吗？”史蒂夫抽回自己的手臂，不再说话。</p><p>“但是我也受到了教训和启发。”粘人精立刻贴过去，“所以下次你跟我一起去片场，怎么样？”</p><p>政坛野兽也要准备开拍了，巴基打算破例一次，毕竟T.J的人设就是不知检点的“小淫妖”，被诱导发情的事更有可能发生，他总不能来一次睡一个吧，史蒂夫在他身边也能更安心些。</p><p>男人的脸色有所缓和，他低头吮了一口巴基嘟起好久的唇，算是消气了。</p><p>巴基顺势跨坐在史蒂夫身上，企图加深这个吻，就像他说的，谁都不会喜欢在欢爱时被打断。</p><p>“所以，你和罗杰斯睡了吗？”</p><p>“没有，上帝知道他有多纯情，或者说保守。”巴基有些惋惜地摇摇头，毫无防备地简述那天晚上发生的事，又嬉笑着调侃，“我与恋爱无缘。”</p><p>史蒂夫的表情没有变化，只是催促他去装好自己的东西，仿佛真的只是一个故事，巴基从他身上起来，伸了个懒腰，露出衬衫下完美的腰线，那处白皙的皮肤让史蒂夫的眼神暗下去。</p><p>这算是宣传期的最后一场，接下来巴基就要去另一个剧组，格兰特依旧要进行些小型访谈，史蒂夫敲着纸杯，巴基靠在他肩膀上补觉，嘟囔着飞机上枯燥的时间最适合休息，Omega香软的信息素过分拉扯他的神经，史蒂夫苦笑着给巴基搭上外套，公共场合可真有他受的。</p><p>下飞机时史蒂夫心情还不错，巴基抓着他的衣角摇摇晃晃地往前挪，还是有些起床气的，打哈欠让他眼眶微微泛红，本就漂亮的男人现在更是有种情欲的美，史蒂夫很喜欢在床上把他欺负成这副模样，卸下标准笑容的巴基魅惑又美好。</p><p>格兰特在酒店大堂等他，金发如此惹眼，更别说看见巴基时笑得阳光，连身上简单的短袖都显得干净利落，男孩快步走过来拥抱他，巴基还没伸手就被拉到了身后。</p><p>“罗杰斯先生，注意信息素。”</p><p>气氛变得不对劲了，巴基扒着史蒂夫的手臂，这是他第一次与格兰特见面，可不太友好，最重要的是根本没有人收敛信息素，两位Alpha的信息素较量让他觉得自己被夹在狭窄的熔岩悬崖，对四周袭来的热无可避免。</p><p>“他是史蒂夫，是我的保镖。”</p><p>巴基主动迎上去给了格兰特一个朋友式的拥抱，他可不想被狗仔拍到照片这种对峙的场面，实在是诡异得要命，格兰特的嘴唇蹭过他的脸颊，只是轻轻碰一下男孩就已经满脸通红地退到一边，巴基看到他纯情的模样玩心大起，嘟起唇啵去了一个飞吻。</p><p>“那么晚上——”</p><p>“晚上好好休息吧，罗杰斯先生来得最早，好好休息。”</p><p>史蒂夫打断两人的谈话，现在礼貌问题已经不是他需要考虑的范围了，他更需要好好想想怎么把眼前的Omega关起来操到他道歉为止。</p><p>巴基也赞同地点头，冲格兰特眨眨眼：“明天见。”</p><p>他不知道史蒂夫为什么不喜欢格兰特，职业病？还是说别的什么原因，但男人依旧为他整理好衣橱，抑制剂放在酒店床头柜上，伸手就能拿到，他永远这么贴心，巴基为自己品味得意，史蒂夫可是他一年都没有换过的床伴。</p><p>落日余晖透过酒店的窗罩在巴基的手上，不过只有一小会儿时间，这只手已经攥住Alpha的领带连人一同带到了身体的上方。</p><p>史蒂夫很配合地亲吻他，没有笑容。</p><p>“宝贝，史蒂夫？你好像不太喜欢格兰特？”巴基想了想，“你以前不会是他的黑粉吧？”</p><p>“对，怎么样？”其实他更想说不，谁愿意与情敌沾上关系，但如果他是呢？巴基会维护格兰特罗杰斯吗？</p><p>巴基有些惊讶地瞪大眼睛，接而委屈：“你不是只关注我的吗？”</p><p>这下轮到史蒂夫愣住了，被巴基的侧重点打得措手不及，严肃的男人噗嗤一声笑出来，再抬头，眼里满是藏不住的温柔爱意，巴基不懂也不要爱情，可是他要，无论是格兰特还是以后的其他人都不能觊觎他的爱人。</p><p>他俯下身咬了咬Omega的侧颈算是消气。</p><p>巴基懒洋洋地翻个身，趴在床上看他拿从行李箱里拿走自己的衣服，声音都变得柔软：“去哪？”</p><p>“回隔壁去，搜搜看罗杰斯的黑料。”</p><p>巴基笑得停不下来，不过也没闹多久便被疲惫席卷，他揉揉眼睛，在飞机上的那几个小时不足以支持他和史蒂夫做爱的精力，难得看到他赖皮的一面，真是可惜，他咂咂嘴想着。</p><p>而且格兰特也很可爱不是么？不知道有没有人拍到他向那个小朋友飞吻的场景，用来满足女孩们的幻想也不错。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>相机的闪光灯从他们早饭开始就没停过，巴基见怪不怪地耸耸肩，史蒂夫必须和其他的助理一起用餐，他则抓紧时间与格兰特对接下来下提问环节的关键词。</p><p>格兰特像认真听讲的学生，还是那种会拿奖学金的优等生，年轻人的身上总是有青春的气息，巴基托着下巴，直到格兰特被他盯得脸红才移开视线，年龄虽然差得不多，但他绝对是娱乐圈足够虚伪的那类人，格兰特还是个小宝贝。</p><p>的尖叫和刺眼的聚光灯让巴基恢复标准微笑，格兰特向台下晃了晃手，巴基则熟练地抛下一个飞吻，主持人应景地捂住嘴巴做出一个被击中的夸张动作，巴基拍拍格兰特的肩膀，示意他学着点，男孩懵懂地用手指贴住嘴唇抛出一个青涩的吻，又立刻害羞地坐在自己的位置上装作什么都没有发生，巴基听到台下更为激烈的尖叫声，好吧，格兰特才不需要他来教。</p><p>主持人清清嗓子：“两位真是相亲相爱。”</p><p>“我可是看着他长大的，从倔强小子变成一个领导者。”巴基很快融入了中士的角色，笑容里满是骄傲，“谁不爱美国队长呢？”</p><p>“你只比我大一岁。”格兰特很“配合”地拆台，“我遇到你的时候你已经是布鲁克林最受欢迎的小花了。”</p><p>“我可没有说你的年龄，甜心，虽然你以前也不小，但是超级士兵的——你懂我的意思。”</p><p>格兰特反应过来的下一秒脸就红透了，黄腔方面这男孩永远比不过他，巴基无辜地舔舔唇，只是身边Alpha信息素的气息越来越浓直让他喘不过气，格兰特不会因为他一句俏皮话就发情吧？</p><p>即使已经注射过抑制剂，但被稀释过的信息素依旧传到了台下，有些Omega已经迷茫地瘫在椅子上，摸不清状况，巴基笑着揽过格兰特的肩膀，将抑制剂含片塞进他嘴里：“来吃颗糖吧小朋友，我说什么来着，超级士兵哪里都与众不同。”</p><p>巴基和他靠得近了，那股浓烈的信息素侵袭着他的神经，他确信现在自己的身体也是泛红的状态，情欲的温度像格兰特的呼吸包裹着他的腺体，这男孩简直就是随时诱导他发情的春药。</p><p>主持人依旧在问题中夹杂对他们真人情感的提问，巴基只能勉强不让自己放空，抑制剂药片有些作用，但他们实在太近了，空气里逃不开那些不该出现在台上的暗示，他们该这么近吗？</p><p> </p><p>格兰特看着巴基几乎是无意识地解开自己的领口，Omega白皙脆弱的脖颈真让人有食欲，他喉头滚动，巴基大概很热，自己管理不好信息素给他添了些麻烦，他们没有真正的上床过，但仅那一晚的身体触摸就足够让他成为被肉味吸引的猛兽。</p><p>聚光灯下的巴基美极了，从容自如地享受爱与追随的目光，格兰特像是在黑暗里看着唯一神迹的信徒，不敢打扰又渴望拥入怀中。</p><p>不过巴基已经属于他了，他不需要嫉妒任何人，格兰特带上帽子掩盖自己的眼神与微笑，毕竟他只需要背出稿子上的问答即可，热场向来不是他的强项。</p><p>最后的大合照，巴基调皮地将头歪在他肩膀上，他的脸贴着Omega的额头，格兰特笑得温柔，他只要一侧头就能吻到爱人的眼睛，记者的闪光灯下他们也必须止步于拥抱了。</p><p>“还好吗？格兰特。”他们在会化妆间的路人，巴基有些不放心地问，“我不该给你吃含片的，但情况难以控制，我怕你被按上黑料，可......”</p><p>他没让巴基得体地道完歉，猛然含住那两片柔软的唇，他们手忙脚乱地锁好化妆间的门，格兰特把他抱在怀里，两人跌坐在软沙发上，衬衫的扣子被扯坏，掉落在他们看不见的角落，巴基的西装里裹着一件被撕烂的衬衣，这样的搭配让格兰特欲望沸腾，他不肯放开汲取甜蜜的温柔乡，Omega的信息素让他嘴里糖衣包裹下的苦涩荡然无存。</p><p>“想通了？打算跟我来一炮？”被亲吻的Omega还能缓口气说句俏皮话，格兰特哼哼着吻他，忙得没空理，“有点危险，但我很喜欢刺激，看你。”</p><p>格兰特知道巴基只是在调笑，他当然不会在这里做出格的事，只能凶巴巴地咬一口Omega的腺体：“我们做爱是理所当然。”</p><p>接而又委屈地抱紧他：“我只是想找个足够浪漫的时间，比如约会结束之后，有花有蜡烛……”</p><p>“还有皮鞭？”巴基大笑着推开他，“我没有这方面需求。”</p><p>巴基也没有管自己被撕坏的衣服，领口随意敞开着，俯身与他交换了一个甜蜜的吻，甚至暗示性地咬了一口他的下唇。</p><p>格兰特觉得自己的自制力快耗尽了。</p><p>“你有的是时间考虑清楚，如果以后我们还有合作的话。”</p><p>“合作？”格兰特有些茫然的看着他，“平时呢？我们总要约会的。”</p><p>他突然觉得自己更像粘人的小媳妇，有些脸红，但依旧执拗地要问出心中所想。</p><p>这次轮到巴基露出疑惑的表情：“你认真的吗亲爱的？约会？”说到这里实在忍不住抑制不住低笑，“说真的，我从没这么挫败过，唉，我以为你应该等不及和我上床才对，为什么要弄得跟恋爱一样？”</p><p>格兰特像是触电一般猛然离开沙发，为什么要弄得跟恋爱一样？为什么？因为他们本来就他妈的是情侣！巴基的表情绝对不是开玩笑，他在说一个事实，一个被他误会已久的事实。</p><p>他们什么关系都没有，如果非要说，只不过是巴基巴恩斯没有集到的邮票。</p><p>他不知道自己的表情有多绝望，但巴基确实变得严肃起来。</p><p>“格兰特？”</p><p> </p><p>眼前的男人像是处于暴怒状态的兽，Alpha发狂时确实没有理智，但巴基闻不到太强烈的信息素，大概是那颗含片起了作用，他后退一步，格兰特是在生气。</p><p>Alpha手握成拳，两眼通红的模样仿佛打算撕碎他，巴基从没见过这样的格兰特，不可否认，他有些发怵。</p><p>拳头最终砸向了他们之间的玻璃茶几，漂亮的纹路上多了几条裂痕，格兰特的手也是。</p><p>“后退，先生。”巴基被冲进来的史蒂夫护在身后，他分不清这句话是对谁说的，只能抓住史蒂夫的手臂，他一直是克制的人，此时浓了好几倍的信息素昭示着史蒂夫处于攻击状态。</p><p>格兰特盯着他，嘴唇有些发颤，巴基想起自己刚刚才在那里留下牙印，语气却莫名可怜：“我们不是在恋爱吗？”</p><p>“我没有跟任何人恋爱。”这句话那么笃定，巴基都觉得自己残忍，史蒂夫的臂膀也在这一秒绷紧，</p><p>他在格兰特眼里是什么样的人？或许和他的粉丝一样，这里是娱乐圈，他不可能不做任何包装，漂亮的糖纸下到底是什么也只有能品尝的人才知道，他没打算伤害格兰特，但他确实是打碎男孩幻想的罪人，他一开始就不该招惹格兰特的，从那天开始一切都不对。</p><p>他看着格兰特眼里蓄起泪水，男孩低声说了一句知道了就错身离开，史蒂夫也没有看他，默默收起信息素，确认他没有受伤后也松开手，跟着他回到酒店房间。</p><p>巴基坐在床上，而史蒂夫坐在一旁的椅子上翻阅杂志。</p><p>直到巴基自己受不了静默的气氛，爬起来挤进Alpha怀里：“你为什么不过来抱我？”</p><p>史蒂夫苦笑，这时巴基又像无害的孩子，与刚刚亲手摔碎格兰特心脏的冷漠判若两人，巴基用头顶蹭着他的下巴，这是他难过时的典型表现，以前他难以走出一个角色也会这样寻求安慰，以前的史蒂夫也不会止步于此，他们会亲吻，爱抚对方。</p><p>“我知道你不好受，巴基，你现在在想什么？”</p><p>“我不该招惹格兰特。”他们之间从没有谎言，巴基闷声说着，“把他当成普通同事就好了，起码不会发生这种事，现在他知道我是个滥交的人渣，我倒是无所谓，但......”</p><p>“你要改吗？”</p><p>巴基愣了一下，从男人怀里抬起头，他要改？</p><p>“向格兰特道歉，开始正视感情之类的，找一个真正的恋人而不是寻觅床伴，保持忠诚。”</p><p>史蒂夫的声音不疾不徐，温柔成熟地教他解决问题，这样实在让人安心，巴基却忍不住反驳：“可是我这一年只有你。”</p><p>“但不是非我不可，如果你遇到的是格兰特他也能做得很好不是吗？巴克，我是谁呢？你的床伴还是男朋友？”史蒂夫深呼吸几下，把他抱起来放在床上，“因为你觉得我很适合做爱，所以不用在费心思去找其他的炮友，还是因为我是我？”</p><p>巴基有些呆滞地抬头，史蒂夫的吻最终还是落在他的脸颊上，提醒他晚上的派对不要迟到就推开房门走了。</p><p>如果现在他还看不清史蒂夫也很爱他那简直蠢到家了，他回想着刚刚格兰特绝望悲伤的眼神，史蒂夫什么时候爱上他的？他在这种情绪下承受了多久？巴基抱住自己的脑袋，不知所措地发呆。</p><p>而另一边，史蒂夫打开电脑，从夹层文件中翻出一张签约时就准备好的解约协议，草草浏览几遍后发给了娜塔莎，简单地动作像是抽干了他的所有力气，史蒂夫瘫在办公椅上，手臂遮住眼睛，再也无法牵动唇角。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>